justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
In the Summertime
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1970 |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / Limeade/ / / (Beta) |lc = |pictos = 60 |dura = 3:40 |nowc = SummerTime |choreo = Arben Kapidanihttps://www.instagram.com/p/ccZV3ZAaHf/?taken-by=arbengiga |perf = Arben Kapidani (P1) Laura Ferretti (P2) Andrea Larossa (P3) |from = album }}" " by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers have fruit themed costumes. The dancers appear to be dressed in fruit costumes. P1 P1 is a male with yellow sneakers with black laces. He is dressed as a half-peeled banana. P2 P2 is a female with short, black hair dressed as a strawberry in high-heels. She also wears a headpiece which resembles a strawberry's stem. P3 P3 is a bearded man with green-and-yellow sneakers. He is dressed as a pineapple. On his head, he has a headpiece which resembles a pineapple's leaves. P4 P4 is a female with black shoulder-length hair on a side ponytail, wearing green flat-tops. She is dressed as a watermelon slice. summertimebanana.png|P1 summertimestrawberry.png|P2 summertimepineapple.png|P3 summertimewatermelon.png|P4 Background The background appears to consist of animated drawings made with crayon, which seems to have been drawn by a child. It consists of a background with birds, clouds, sand, a sun, water, and boats. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: P1 and P3 put their hand out with the right hand down and the left hand up. P2 and P4 put their hand out with the right hand up and the left hand down. Note that first time this happens, it is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. The second time this happens, they do it all at once. In The Summertime GM 1 P1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) In The Summertime GM 1 P2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) In The Summertime GM 1 P3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) In The Summertime GM 1 P4.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) In The Summertime GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Inthesummertimegoldmoveingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Inthesummertimegold.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *The demo of the song on the official Just Dance YouTube account incorrectly referred to the song as simply "Summertime". **This also happened with the Soundless Quiz. *P4 does some wrong moves, making P1, P2, and P3 mad. This looks like an error but it is actually part of the choreography. *In the menu assets for this song, P2's glove is yellow instead of magenta, P3's glove is red instead of cyan, and P4's glove is light pink instead of yellow. *In You're On My Mind, Gold Move 1 has been removed. *This is the first song in the main series, but the second in the entire franchise, to be in the movie Despicable Me 2. The first was Despicable Me from ''Just Dance Kids 2'' and the third is Happy from ''Just Dance 2015''. **However, unlike the other two, this song was not made for the movie. *This is the first routine in the whole series where the Gold Move pictograms are outlined in black and gold. **This is also the first one where the arrows for clapping props and multiplayer arrows are black. Gallery Game Files Summertime cover generic.png|'' '' Summertime cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach summertime cover albumbkg.png| album background summertime_cover@2x.jpg| cover InTheSummertimePineappleAvatar.png|P3's avatar on 151.png|P3's avatar on and later games summertime pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots summertimeopener.png|'' '' on the menu summertimemenu.png|Routine selection screen Summertime jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Controller) Promotional Images In The Summertime (Banana).png|Promotional coach (P1) In-The-Summertime---Mungo-Jerry 168538.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind The Scenes Summertime-bts.png|Behind the scenes Beta Elements In-The-Summertime---Mungo-Jerry_168538.jpg|Beta gameplay (the outlines are green instead of pink) Others beachback.png|Ocean background beachback (1).png|Beach background trainback.png|Train background Videos Official Music Video Mungo_Jerry_-_In_The_Summertime_ORIGINAL_1970 Teaser In the Summertime - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Mungo Jerry In the Summertime Extraction In The Summertime - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:In the Summertime de:In the Summertime Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Andrea Larossa